


Senses

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: John touched him ever so slowly, his fingers teasing his innermost part and Sherlock shivered. He wanted more, he needed more, but at the same time, this was exactly what he wanted, what he needed.





	1. Sherlock's

John touched him ever so slowly, his fingers teasing his innermost part and Sherlock shivered. He wanted more, he needed more, but at the same time, this was exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

John used his tongue and tasted him, grunting when his tongue entered him, making a sound that Sherlock could only think of as feral possession… John teased him with his tongue for a while, and Sherlock was undone

“John” he called and John looked up, pupils blown and dilated, the ocean blue hidden behind the love

“Love, my sweet love” John answered and kissed him, his hands running up his thighs. Sherlock kissed him and he could taste the cherry lube over John’s lips. John entered him, slowly, and Sherlock could feel him pulsing inside of him, his hand travelled to John’s neck and he felt his pulse quickening as much as his pace.

Sherlock caught a single droplet of sweat with his tongue and tasted him, that strong taste… so manly… so… John… And Sherlock shivered. John quickened his pace and Sherlock held him close, arms and legs resting over sweaty and soft skin, his hands moved along John’s back and he managed a lopsided smile when he felt the skin under his fingers bristle

John filled him and fell over his chest, breathing hard and deep. Sherlock held him close and breathed him in, that sweet smell John had every time they made love turned Sherlock’s brain to pudding, all his senses shut off, the only thing important to him the man currently wrapped around his body


	2. John's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his eyes and looked down; Sherlock was looking up at him with such love in his eyes that he made John shiver

Light feather touches over his bare back… not tracing scars anymore, just feeling the skin under his fingers bristle and eliciting a moan that sounded like glory to him… Soft skin in spite of the scars… softer than anything he had ever touched… fingers down his spine, his lips following, tasting him… slowly, down, down, down…

He reached the spot, and his fingers were eager to touch, his tongue willing to taste, his eyes desperate to look, his nose ready to smell the innermost sacred part of Sherlock’s body, all he wanted to hear was him moan his name…

He tasted, smelled, touched and Sherlock shivered, he grinned and turned him, he needed to see those eyes wanting him… Blow pupils, the greenish/bluish of Sherlock’s eyes lost behind the lust and love…

John entered him and he had to close his eyes, take a deep breath and hold it as he felt the warmth surround him as he heard Sherlock’s breath hitch close to his ear, then a moan of pleasure escaped his lips followed by his name and John felt his heart beat faster, his skin bristled and he had to move, feel Sherlock surround him and get lost in the warm wetness of Sherlock’s body

He opened his eyes and looked down; Sherlock was looking up at him with such love in his eyes that he made John shiver; he leaned down to kiss him as he thrusted again, he hid his head on Sherlock’s neck and inhaled deeply, that sweet smell Sherlock had every time they made love had John head over heels.

Sherlock called his name again, voice deep, low, a rumble that made John answer with a moan. He felt Sherlock’s orgasm in his heart, his entire body ready for the bliss “I love you, I love you, I love” Sherlock screamed and John fell right behind him, whispering “I love you, I love you, I love you” to Sherlock’s ear


End file.
